Faith, Knowledge, and Self Preservation
by Hatsusen
Summary: A young White Mage-in-training receives a lesson on the differences between White Mages, Black Mages, and Red Mages.


"Sister Elia! We have guests!"

"Do we now? Thank you, Arc. I'll go greet them. If you could perhaps find rooms for our guests, it would be a great help."

"Of course! I'll see to it right away!"

The boy ran inside the stone castle which served the White Mages situated there as a home. Their convent was peaceful: the White Mages were tranquil beings, always prepared to shelter travelers or give aid to the nearby villages. It served another purpose, as well, by taking in those children with the ability and desire to learn White magic.

As the Mage-in-training went in search of empty rooms, Elia left her work in the convent's gardens to walk to the courtyard, where three Mages were standing. She smiled and bowed to the three guests, saying brightly, "Welcome to the Melmond Convent. Please know that you are welcome to rest here for as long as you require, until you wish to set forth on your journey once more."

Her guests all reacted in their own ways. The Black Mage bowed his head in thanks, then stepped back, standing behind his companions awkwardly while the Red Mage gave a slight bow. The White Mage, although not from the Melmond Convent, bowed to Elia, then ran up and hugged her. "Thank you, Sister! My companions and I are grateful for the service you are doing for us. We are on our pilgrimage, training ourselves in imitation of the Warriors of Light." She stepped back and bowed once more.

"I see. I hope you enjoy your stay here, and I wish you luck and strength on your journey." Elia paused, seeing Arc had returned, and told the three, "If you would, our brother will lead you to your rooms for your stay. I will be in the gardens, should you have need of me."

As Arc led the guests to the rooms he sought out, Elia returned to the gardens, continuing her earlier work and awaiting the flux of questions of Arc would bring with him.

He didn't keep her waiting long; hardly ten minutes had passed before Arc reappeared in the gardens, sitting by Elia's feet as he looked up at her expectantly. She glanced at him with a small smile before turning and staring at him.

"Sister Elia?" She didn't respond, simply looked at him, waiting for more. "Why are a White, Black, and Red Mage travelling together? Wouldn't the Red and Black Mages, at least, be able to make the journey on their own? I don't understand how the three of them could get along, especially since they're all from rival magical factions."

"Ah. You have an interesting question, child." Elia sat back and looked at the sky for a moment, thinking. "Tell me, have you not heard the story behind the creation of our three factions?"

Arc shook his head no, watching his mentor with undisguised interest.

"Well then, it's time you should hear it. You see, the gods created our world, and all that lives in it. However, once the creation was completed, they could not remain here. So, in order to help their children in the future, when they could no longer take part in governing, the gods gave the gift of magic to some people. These original Mages were our fore-fathers: they were the first White Mages. Using the gods' powers, they healed the sick and revived those who died before their true time. For a long while, the people were happy, and the world was content and peaceful.

"However, when people go too long with reminders of things, they forget. With enough time, some people could even forget and renounce the gods that created our world. And, well, though we have gifts from the gods ourselves, White Mages are also people, apt to forget with time. Those White Mages lost their faith in the gods. They believed that, with no signs of miracles, the gods did not exist, and so should not have time wasted on them. Alas, those forerunners of the Black Mages forgot that the White Mages are to act in the gods' stead; it is our duty to the people. But, they began to investigate the workings of the universe. Although the loss of faith led to an inability to use their White Magic, the knowledge they gathered from the investigations and the power granted to them by the gods allowed them to use a new kind of magic."

"But then why are White Mages 'white' and Black Mages 'black'?" Arc interrupted, a puzzled look in his eyes.

"That distinction is perhaps an unfortunate one, considering the popular visions of 'white' relating to good and 'black' relating to evil. White Mages received our color from the view that, as defensive Mages, we do little harm, and are thus 'good.' Black Mages, however, are fully offensive Mages, and labeled with the 'black' coloring. It is a simplistic method, defining our offensive and defensive statuses."

"Oh. Then, what about the Red Mages? Why aren't they called… Gray Mages?"

Elia chuckled and patted her student's head. "I'm getting to them. You see, every person has some measure of self-preservation. White Mages deal with this by focusing on our defensive abilities so that we take little damage from attacks, and can later heal that damage away. Black Mages will obliterate their attacker before any real harm can be done to them. To some, however, this was not enough. Red Mages, as you know, are the hybrid of White Mage, Black Mage, and Warrior. This is said to have occurred because of a White Mage, who was attacked one night. He forgot himself, and in the midst of his panic, managed to take hold of his assailant's sword and killed the assailant. Those who saw him afterward saw his formerly white robes stained with blood, leading to his gaining a nickname of 'The Red Mage.' The story spread around the world—it was nigh inconceivable that a White Mage could do such a thing, you see!—and those White and Black Mages who felt uncomfortable relying on only their magic to protect themselves joined him. The two factions taught each other their spells, taking on some of the faith and knowledge of the other, while they managed to acquire lessons in swordsmanship.

"Although this wide variety of skills is doubtlessly useful to them, Red Mages are unable to advance terribly far in either branch of magic. Their skills in swordplay perhaps make up for the lack, although you would have to ask one of them to be sure.

"That, Arc, is simply the story of how the three factions came to be. However, there is more to this story. What do you think it is?"

Arc pondered for a few moments, looking up at the sky as he thought. Hesitantly, he said, "I think… the story is meant to tell that there are a lot of people in the world, with their own viewpoints?"

Pleased, Elia shook her head. "You have a part of it, but not quite in a way that relates to your question. You see, White, Black, and Red Mages are equally strong. Yes, _individual_ power may vary, but on the whole, every Mage has a peer in the other factions. Just because we practice a different mindset of magic does not mean the Black Mages are using their talents incorrectly, nor does it mean that the Red Mages are incompetent students who were unable to progress in either field. Each faction is equal; each deserves our respect. Should they team up, like our three guests, the result is a highly competent team in which each team member can supplement each others' powers."

"I see. Thank you for the lesson, Elia. " Arc stood up and bowed to his mentor, preparing to run away to play or study or think.

"Of course, Arc. It was a pleasure."

* * *

><p><strong>This actually came about as a response to my thought <em>"Why are Red Mages red?"<em> Yeah. It turned into a creation myth. What is this, I don't even. Also, the names are from Final Fantasy III, but that means nothing. I just picked 'em to pick 'em, so if the personalities for the names I picked are wrong, _I don't care._**

**Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
